Noise exposure may lead to a hearing damage. A person may be exposed to various sources of noise. These may include occupational sources like heavy machinery, recreational sources like music systems or general ambient noise sources like vehicles etc. Another common source of sound and/or noise exposure may be headphones used for listening to music or for making calls. Headphones may be more invasive as they produce sound near or in inside the ear canal. A commonly used indicator of sound strength is sound pressure level. Not only exposure to high sound pressure levels but also long term and/or extended exposure to average or above average sound pressure levels may be harmful to human hearing. Listening to music on earphones/headphones and/or being exposed to ambient noise even at average/medium sound pressure levels over extended periods of time may cause hearing loss. Users may use mobile devices to listen to music. Such mobile devices may incorporate at least one microphone. Due to the risk that using headphones over extended periods of time may cause hearing loss, regulatory bodies have put out or are in the process of putting out regulations that mandate device manufacturers to include capabilities to measure output sound pressure levels. These regulations include upcoming European Union standard EN50332-3, which mandates monitoring of music playback sound pressure level.